Level 8 (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)
|theme=Statue |boss=King Dedede |common enemies=Blinkbat, Blockbot, Bronto Burt, Dekabu, Gordo, Shotzo, UFO}} '''Level 8' is an area on a star next to Planet Popstar that serves as the eighth level in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. General Information Level 8 is an area filled with sky and a cavern, though the region looks like a statue of Kirby from afar. This level primarily reuses hazards and enemies from previous levels, though some are used more here than elsewhere. Like all levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, it ends at a castle where the final boss dwells. Clearing this stage puts an end to King Dedede's plot. Stages Stage 1 Kirby rolls around on green platforms suspended in the sky. Though devoid of enemies, the stage is full of moving Bumpers. These can lead to an automatic KO if Kirby touches them, as the platforms has few walls to catch the hero when he is bounced away. Beams that move in a circular pattern can also bounce Kirby into the abyss below, so the player must proceed cautiously. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a platform before the gate. When Kirby reaches the beam that spins in a circular motion, he must roll to the left into a Jump Hole and launch to the leftmost platform. *The Blue Star is hidden on a platform before the gate. When Kirby reaches the pair of long Bumpers that moves side to side, he must bounce between them rapidly, become invincible, and destroy them. He can then enter a Jump Hole on the right side and launch himself to the platform. *The Warp Star is hidden after the gate. After passing the first five Bumpers, he must enter the Jump Hole on the edge of the platform and launch to the star. It takes him to a Bonus Stage with a massive group of breakable blocks and one spinning beam in the center. He must break through the blocks to reveal Star Pieces and dodge the beam or else it knocks him into the abyss below. Stage 2 Kirby rolls through a cavern. This stage features two split path sections, and the player's path is chosen by the roll of a Die. In the first, Kirby can roll through a straight, hazard-free area on the left path; or a winding path inhabited by Dekabus on the right. In the second, the left path is surrounded by Dekabus and Blast Boards, whereas the right path is filled with Star Pieces. The pink puff must also bounce across pits using pairs of long Bumpers; scour a room full of 36 Treasure Chests (and two Blinkbats) for a key to unlock a door; and break through a room filled with breakable blocks. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden in an alcove before the gate. When Kirby reaches the pit with two long Bumpers surrounding it, he must jump into the furthest one with the provided Jump Hole. He bounces between these two, becomes invincible, and destroys the furthest one. This reveals a Jump Hole, which the hero can enter and use to launch himself to the right. He uses another Jump Hole to launch to the rightmost platform and grab the star. *The Warp Star is hidden in an alcove after the gate. Kirby unlocks the door and comes to a pit with two long Bumpers on either side of it. Kirby must run into the left Bumper and bounce between the two until he becomes invincible. He then destroys the right Bumper, granting him access to the rest of the right platform. The Warp Star takes the pink puff to a Bonus Stage where he is given a short period of time to collect Star Pieces on a winding path. Stage 3 Kirby rolls around on green platforms suspended in the sky. This stage scrolls automatically—the hero must keep up with it or be KO'd. In the first half of the stage, he must jump from platform to platform using Jump Holes while avoiding Shotzo cannonballs. In the second half, he must use Balloons to fly through waves and waves of Gordos. Bronto Burts and a UFO also get in his way. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden before the gate. When Kirby reaches the long Bumper, he must bounce enough times with other Bumpers to become invincible. Destroying the long Bumper reveals the star. *The Warp Star is hidden before the gate. After passing the first two Shotzos, Kirby must jump through a series of Jump Holes leading left, which takes him to the star. It transports him to a Bonus Stage where he is given a brief period of time to collect Star Pieces in a maze. Stage 4 Kirby rolls through the game's eighth and final castle. He is put through many different trials: The hero must press six switches while avoiding a rotating beam center and Blast Boards; jump between clouds that move at different speeds; jostle Blockbots to find a key so he can unlock a door; avoid spring-mounted Bumpers that attempt to knock him into walls of spikes; and use Jump Holes to move across nine separated platforms. After clearing these challenges, the pink puff fires out of a cannon to the Warp Star, which transports him to the final boss: King Dedede. Defeating Dedede triggers a short cutscene, ending narration, and the staff credits. Secrets *The Red Star is hidden on a platform after the gate. When Kirby reaches the nine blue platforms with Jump Holes, he must jump to the left and enter a series of Square Jump Holes. Jumping through them quickly grants the hero invincibility, enabling him to destroy the Bumper at the front of the star's platform. Alternatively, Kirby can turn the Bumper red, then bounce between it and the last Square Jump Hole repeatedly to gain the invincibility. Trivia *Stage 1 of Level 7 and Stage 1 of Level 8 are the only stages in the game that are not inhabited by enemies. *Stage 3 contains 797 Gordos,[http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:KTnT_8-3_Gordo_Count.jpg Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble guide] seven Bronto Burts, four Shotzos, and one UFO, making a total sum of 809 enemies. As such, this stage contains more enemies than any other single stage in the ''Kirby'' series (excluding those that spawn enemies infinitely). *It is unclear why King Dedede takes up residence in a place that, from afar, looks like his nemesis. Gallery KTnT 8-1.png|Stage 1 KTnT 8-2.png|Stage 2 KTnT 8-3.png|Stage 3 YYY Dedede.png|Stage 4 References Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Sky Category:Cave Category:Castle Category:Final Levels